Although Low-molecular weight substances, nucleic acids, proteins, nano-particles, etc, have great potentials as therapeutic substances at a molecular level, their uses are limited due to the incompetence to penetrate into tissues and cell membrane. The development of a system to deliver such substances into the cell has been the active area of research over the last two decades. transport the substances inside the cell has been a conversation topic in a treatment of molecular method. Low-molecular weight substances, nucleic acids or nano-particles were transported inside the cell by several reagents, electroporation or heatshock. However, it was difficult to find an adequate method of delivery of proteins inside the cell without disrupting the activity and integrity of proteins. In 1980s, in the research conducted on studying the cell penetrating capacity of HIV, it was found that HIV-TAT protein consisting of specific 11 amino acids play an important role in a process of transportation inside the cell. Thus, in 1990s, studies on finding the right method of transporting proteins inside the cell has been the intense area of research.
Telomere is known as a repetitive sequence of genetic material found at the ends of chromosomes that prevent chromosomes from damage or merging onto other chromosomes. The length of the telomere is shortened at each cell division, and after a certain number of cell division, the telomere length is extremely shortened to the extent in which the cell stops dividing and dies. On the other hand, the elongation of telomeres is known to extend the life span of a cell. For an example, cancer cells excrete an enzyme called telomerase, which prevents shortening of telomeres, thus resulting in proliferation of cancer cells.
The objective of this invention is to provide a novel peptide
Another objective of present invention is to provide the polynucleotide that codes the novel peptide.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a cell penetrating peptide.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a useful peptide as a carrier of the active ingredient in a cell.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a useful peptide as a carrier of the active ingredient in a cell, especially deliver to mitochondria locally.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a useful peptide for delivery of active ingredient to mitochondria for improvement, prophylaxis or treatment of mitochondria related disease or disorder.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a conjugate that an active ingredient and cell penetrating peptide are conjugated.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a composition comprising a conjugate of an active ingredient and cell penetrating peptide.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising a conjugate of an active ingredient and cell penetrating peptide.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a functional cosmetic composition comprising a conjugate of an active ingredient and cell penetrating peptide.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a health food composition comprising a conjugate of an active ingredient and cell penetrating peptide.
Another objective of present invention is to provide a contrast agent comprising a conjugate of an active ingredient and cell penetrating peptide.